Many different embodiments of mountings for sliding-hinge windows may be found, but common to most of them is that one of the arms is pivotally connected to the window frame at one point and the other arm is slidable on a slide rail which guides the movement of the end of the arm. The previously known mountings and hinges for windows of this type, however, have the drawback that they are only suitable for series production in large numbers for windows of a specific dimension, to which the hinge and slide rails are then adapted, and should a need arise for a smaller number of windows, or perhaps for just one special window, the reorganization of production and adjustment of hinges and mountings which are entailed are so extensive that the windows become unreasonably expensive.
Another drawback with windows in which the point of attachment for one arm of the hinge and the slide rail for the other arm disposed in respective parts of the frame, is the problem of keeping the distance between the pivot point and the slide rail sufficiently accurate. A variation in this distance, be it ever so small, will lead to problems with proper sealing of the window when it is closed.